It's A Secret
by HereComesATrash
Summary: It may be hard to tell but Mikey is my favorite anyway I don't own anyone in this fanfic also sorry if it sucks I'm really tired also if you like it that's great and if you don't like it a lest you gave it a chances anyhow enjoy
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day kinda the turtles Casey April and Master Splinter went back to the barn house and I'm WAY to lazy to think of a reason why Mikey was outside doing whatever it is people do outside till he saw something not right a small kitty with orange fur it looked hurt and scared Mikey got up and slowly walked to the kitty but he stoped with the cat started to growl at him

"It's okay little guy or... girl I don't really knoe your gender but I'm not gonna hurt you I can help you" Mikey said and slowly walking to the cat again

the cat growled again and was gonna run away but then Mikey patted it's head and it stopped

"It's okay I can help you" the cat then started to purr as Mikey patted it more "C'mon little guy or whatever you get it although I bet the others won't let me keep you because I already have Ice Cream Kitty so you'll stay my little secret" Mikey said hiding the cat behind as he came in the house

"H-hey guys" Mikey said everyone looked at him and Leo said "So what are you hiding?" "What hiding I'm not hiding anything anyway see you later" Mikey said as he went up the stairs sideways after he was up stairs everyone looked at each other and everyone at the same time said "He's hiding something"

Mikey went in the bathroom with the kitty and said "Don't worry little guy- Wait what gender are you?" Mikey looked at the cat's uhh you know "Oh you're a boy I guess it didn't matter that I was calling you 'little guy' huh?" the cat purr but he and Mikey both jumped when there was a knock on the door

"Hey Mikey who you talking to?" Raph yelled throw the door

"Uh nobody uh I mean uh I I'm uh... talking to myself?"

"So does that mean you just found out you are a boy?"

"How long have you been eavesdropping?!"

"I wasn't eavesdropping I was just listening without you knowing anyway open this door I gotta take my trash out"

"Uh okay but just hold on a second" he flushed the toilet and washed his hands even though he didn't actually use the bathroom

he picked up the cat and hit it behind he back as he came out he gave Raph a fake smile a walked away Raph deiced to just let him go for now Mikey went back outside with his little kitty "Okay little guy- Wait I can't just keep calling you 'little guy' I need to think of a better name ...hm... How bout Klunk!" the cat meow and purred witch made Mikey assume that he liked it "Aright Klunk we need to have a super secret place for us to meet so I can give you food and stuff Mikey looked around the trees and saw a conveniently shaped rock

"Hey how about that conveniently shaped rock!" Mikey ran over to the rock and Klunk followed he purred and rubbed his head on the rock

"I think you like it alright this will be our super secret meeting place I'll call it our super secret conveniently shaped rock or you can call it sscsr for short! I'll go back to the barn and get you something to eat alright? stay here" Mikey said Klunk layed on the grass next to the rock and Mikey went back to the barn to get some food

 **Oh no I have to make a 2nd chapter cause I'm so tired anyway hope you enjoyed and will stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey came back with some pizza and it looked like something else at well "Here you go Klunk you'll love pizza I also have a little friend for you Ice Cream Kitty this is Klunk Klunk this is Ice Cream Kitty!" the two cats started meowing at each other like they were talking to each other they both looked at Mikey and haply meow

"Aw are you two making friends with each other that's so sweet just don't get to close I don't even know how that would work with Ice Cream Kitty being you know ice cream anyway I gotta put Ice Cream Kitty back in the freezer or she'll melt" Ice Cream Kitty hugged Klunk or you know did the best she could with them both being cats "I'll be right back okay Klunk" Mikey picked up Ice Cream Kitty and went back to the barn

he went inside and saw Donnie and he looked at him and said "Why was Ice Cream Kitty outside?"

"Ice Cream Kitty wasn't outside" "she was ovcdjhbg was outside why else was she in your arms before you came in"

"Uh no I was... it was magic!"

"Really?"

"You don't sound like you believe me"

"it's because your not very good at lying"

"I'm not lying! and Ice Cream Kitty is going to melt so let's stop talking to each other" Mikey ran to the freezer and put Ice Cream Kitty in it "Sorry about that Ice Cream Kitty but here you go now you'll be okay"

Mikey was going back outside before he was stopped "It's getting kinda late don't you think you should stay inside?" Mikey looked over his shoulder and saw Leo standing next to him

"Uh yeah but I... Forgot something and I uh... need to get it back!"

"How inpohrtin is it I'm sure it won't be the end of the world if you just wait to get it tomorrow"

"No I have to go get it!"

"Okay how about you tell me what it is and I'll go get it"

"Well that's really nice of you but I can get it alright Alright I'll be right back hahahaha"

Mikey ran outside and to the sscsr "Klunk! sorry about that I think my brothers are on to me anyway do you have anywhere to sleep for the night?"

Klunk layed on Mikey's lap "Aw you can't sleep on me I gotta go back to the barn or the others will get suspicious how about you just sleep here and wait for me I'll come back tomorrow I promise" Klunk meowed and jumped of and layed on the grass "I'll see you you tomorrow Klunk!" Mikey went back to the barn he was going to go to sleep but he was stopped again

"Hey didn't go to get something?" April asked

"H-how do you know that?"

"I asked Leo where were you and he said you was getting something"

"Oh well... I guess I forgot!"

"But isn't that's the only reason you went back outside how could you have forgot"

"Yeah... but It- I... it doesn't matter I'm going to bed Good night"

"Good night..."

the next day Mikey woke up and saw everyone was getting ready for something

"What's going on?" Mikey asked

"We're getting ready to go back to new york we was only staying here for a few weeks remember?" Leo told him

"Oh no"

"Oh no what?"

"Uh it's nothing I'll be right back!" Mikey ran out the door and to the sscsr

 **To be continued...**

 **I'm sorry I had to XD Anyway hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter and will stay tuned for chapter 3 and sorry if it's I messed something up this is the first fanfic I made that has more the one chapter so I'm still figuring it out**


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey ran to the sscsr and saw Klunk sleeping and fell on his knees "Oh no" Mikey's voice woke Klunk up Klunk meowed at him "We're going back to new york how am I supposed to take care of you if your here and I'm in new york" everything got blurry as his eyes filled with tears Klunk jumped on his lap and putted his paws on Mikey's face making him giggle "Don't worry Klunk I'll figure something out Mikey went back to the barn to try and find something anything he could use to hide Klunk he found on old and somewhat big bag

"This is perfect!"

"Perfect for what?" Raph asked

"Oh uh nothing"

"Okay so you're not only keeping a secret from us but now you're lying about it?"

"No it's just uh okay maybe I do have a little secret but it's a secret so I can't tell you!"

"C'mon little baby bro what's the fun in having a secret if you can't tell anyone am I right or am I right I'm right"

"No! I'm not telling anyone!" Mikey walked away from Raph and out the door to the sscsr

Klunk was lying in the grass waiting for Mikey to come back and he saw him with a bag over one of his arms "Hey buddy come on if you hide in here no one will know about you and then you can live in my room!" Klunk jumped in the bag and mikey zipped it enough so no one could see what was inside but enough that Klunk could still breathe

They all went in the van "So what's in the bag" Donnie asked

"He said it's a 'secret' and he's not gotta tell anyone" Raph told him

"That's right it's my little secret and I'm not telling anyone" Mikey said

"So what would you do if I stole it when you wasn't lookin?" Donnie asked

"You won't be able to take without me noticing because I'm not gonna take my eyes off of it" Mikey told him everyone look at each other but decided just to leave him be for now it felt like it was weeks before they finally got back Mikey immediately ran to his room to let Klunk out

"Here you go Klunk you're finally free it this is your new home! I know it's a bit messy but you'll get used to it" Klunk jumped out to look and sniff around "I'll bet you're hungry right I'll get you some food kay?" Mikey left his room to see Leo standing next to his room

"Who's Klunk?"

"Uh I don't know anyone name Klunk"

"I know that's a lie tell me the truth"

"He's uh… He's my imaginary friend?"

"I doubt that you've never had a imaginary friend you're whole life"

"Well I do now!"

"In that case how about I go in you room?"

"NO! Uh I mean no there's no reason to!"

"I'll be the judge of that" Leo pushed Mikey out out the was and opened the door but there was nothing out of the ordinary "I guess you really wasn't hiding anything"

"Yeah you guys never believe me!" "Sorry Mikey I guess next time I'll believe you" Leo walked away and Mikey went in his room and shut the door and looked under his bed to see Klunk hiding he looked scared "Aw it's okay little guy it was just Leo and he's gone now so you can come out now" Klunk came out from under the bed and jumped on Mikey's lap

"Oh Mikey I forgot to- Is that a cat?" it was Leo he came back without even knocking

"No of course not it's a…... A doll!"

"Then why is it breathing and blinking?"

"It's uh… one of those life like dolls you know?"

"Okay and where did you get it?"

"Uh... in the trash?"

"Look I know it's a real cat why are you trying so hard to make me think it's fake"

"Cause I was worried that that you wouldn't let me take care of it because I already have Ice Cream Kitty!"

"So you think I'm evil?! That cat is obviously hurt and needed help if you just asked we would have said yes"

"Oh really I guess I just assumed- Wait 'would have' does the mean I can't keep him cause I didn't ask?"

"Like I said you think I'm evil? Of course you can keep him BUT you have to take care of him like when he's sick you have to help him okay?"

Mikey nodded and said "Okay I'll do my best but what if he break his leg I won't be able to take care of that"

"Well if he break his leg then Don can help or if he gets another injury Donnie can help but you have to feed it take it out so it can his business okay?"

"I will! Thanks Leo!"

"Anytime but if you find another cat or something like that tell us about it okay?"

Mikey nodded again "I will I promise!"

THE END

 **well it's over I got a bit lazy anyway hope you enjoyed blah blah blah like it if you liked it if you didn't tell me why you didn't like it and sorry of the HUGE amount of typos in the 2nd chapter there was things I didn't know how to spell and I just left them and was gonna ask for help later but then I forgot so big big BIG** **Apologies for that but hope you still liked it**


End file.
